The Adventures of Genie and Legolas
by Brother Cadfael
Summary: Genie had everything a girl would want, except adventure, and maybe true love, until she met Legolas. PLEASE RR!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I *LOVE* Lord of the Rings and I LOVE Legolas even more!!! He's so cute!!!! AAHH!! *fangirl squeal* This is my second fanfiction ( This one is serious! I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Legolas.  
  
Rating: PG for fighting  
  
Summary: Genie had everything a girl needed; millions of loyal subjects, a handsome fiancé, an adoring mother and father, and tons of money, but all she really wanted an adventure, and perhaps, if she was lucky, true love. Until she met Legolas, Genie thought none of that was possible.  
  
**********************  
  
Introduction  
  
Genie gave a large, fake laugh as Ambein, her beloved fiancé, told yet another joke.  
  
"Oh, Genie, your fiance is so funny!" Genie's best friend Marygold said, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
Genie rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, that he is," she responded. Neither best friend nor fiancé caught her sarcasm. Her mother however, did.  
  
"Uh, Genie," Queen Goldensaphire said uncertainly, "Would you walk me to me room? I feel...faint..."  
  
Genie jumped up in alarm, not only glad to help her mother, but also to get away from the table. "Of course mother!" She ran to her mother's side and assisted her from the table.  
  
As they were leaving the table, King Klearamon called after his wife and daughter, "Hurry back!" He did not want to be left alone with the boring Ambein and ditsy Marygold.  
  
"Mother, are you all right?" Genie asked as soon as they were out of the room . "What's the matter?"  
  
Her mother gave her a look. "I'm fine."  
  
Genie sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"I just need to talk to you-"  
  
Uh-oh. Genie knew where this was going. Her mother had told her these words many times before.  
  
"Mother-"  
  
"No, Genie, listen to me! Prince Ambein is quite a catch! Not only is he the most powerful prince of Gondor, but he loves you very much."  
  
Genie sighed and tapped her feet impatiently. "But-mother he's so...boring! I'm tired of staying in this castle! There's nothing to do!" By the end of the sentence, Genie's voice had entered a high-pitched wail.  
  
Goldensaphire frowned in disapproval. "Genie, you are 18 years old and you are a princess and I expect you to act like it."  
  
Genie nodded in shame. "I know mother, I'm sorry. I-I just want to  
get out."  
  
Her mother stopped walking and gently put a hand on Genie's shoulder. "I know, Genie, I know. I used to feel the same way, until I met your father. The right man will liberate you, Genie, and I believe Prince Ambien to be the right man for you."  
  
"But mother...he's not..." But her mother had not heard her.  
  
*****  
  
I know, I know. Not much to do w/ LOTR or Legolas. But more is coming soon!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! That was so totally nice!! I couldn't have written this chapter without you guys! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, even though I wish I did! I do own Genie though!!!!  
  
Rating: PG for fighting!  
  
Summary: Chapter 1, The Elves and the Humans try to make an alliance, and Legolas sees Genie for the first time!!! *does happy dance* PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I don't like elves," Genie grumbled to her fiancé, Ambien. "I don't trust them, and I don't like father starting an alliance with them like this!"  
  
Genie was sitting with Ambien in a bench in the middle of her private park. Her mother had suggested they have a picnic, to "bond" as she had put it. Genie was trying to open up to her future husband, and let him get to know her a little better, but so far Ambien didn't seem very interested. Or interesting.  
  
"Yeah..." he mumbled.  
  
"Why do we need them anyway? They don't even like us!" She stood up and began to pace hoping to catch his eye. She knew perfectly well she had a beautiful figure and features but all Prince Ambien did was squeeze his eyes tight and yawn. At last he did look up at her.  
  
"Gen, why don't you sit back down? Don't trouble yourself with this man stuff. You're just a girl, try to relax."  
  
Genie stared at Ambien, clenching her fists to keep from punching him.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked in a controlled voice.  
  
"I said don't worry about it, you're just a girl and-"  
  
Without warning Genie pounced on him and grabbing his shirt and threw him to the ground. "I am NOT just a girl! Don't EVER say that again!"  
  
With that Genie stormed out of the park, and up to her room. For a few minutes she just sat there, contemplating her future. Everyone expected her to marry Ambien and just sit around, occasionally popping out a few kids but if they thought she was actually going to do that then they had another thing coming. Besides it was her life, not theirs and she was going to get out of it what she wanted. She sighed as she suddenly realized she didn't know what she wanted: but she knew what she didn't want.  
  
Genie realized she needed to calm down. There was only one thing that would completely calm her, but she wasn't allowed to do that. But...her father was in meetings all day, and her mother would be with him. Her best friend Marygold was out of town, and Ambien was too stupid to catch her. Without a second thought she grabbed her sword from under her sheets and ran out to the forest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Legolas Greenleaf sat in the forest, carelessly shooting leaves with his bow. His father, the Elf King, insisted he come along to the negotiations, but Legolas found them very boring. He was just about to shoot another arrow when he heard yelling from behind a bush. He pushed the bush out of the way and took a peek.  
  
Legolas gasped as he saw quite possibly the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She was fighting...with a sword. Legolas had never been fond of swords; he always believed that anyone could sling a sword around and cut off people's arms, but it took skill to shoot a bow. This woman, however, made sword fighting look like a beautiful art. With ideal form, she swung it around in perfect figure eights, making the air swoosh. But her fighting skills were not all that Legolas noticed. The beautiful blond hair shone like gold every time it caught the sun. The dark green eyes seemed to spit fire every time he caught a glimpse of them. She was truly a beautiful woman. He had to get a closer look.  
  
* * * *  
  
There it was again. Genie always knew when she was being observed and right now she was almost sure that someone was observing her very closely. Suddenly she froze, not moving a muscle. She'd heard it that time. Something-someone-was hiding in the bushes. She was positive it was a person. Her perfectly honed senses could sense a human footstep from a mile away. However this footstep didn't seem quite human. It was lighter, softer. Genie snapped her head around just in time to see the face of the culprit before he could duck back into the foliage. It was an elf. That explained the lightness of his steps. She had heard somewhere that elves were lighter than humans.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered. "Come out of there now!" Her voice was louder now as she commanded.  
  
The bushes were pushed aside and the tall elf stepped out. Genie's breath caught in her throat. She had never in her life seen a real live elf this close before. Nor one this handsome. He had long blonde hair, tied into a pony tail, and pale blue eyes that seemed to stare right through her.  
  
"I am Princess Genie," she said a little falteringly. "Who are you?"  
  
Legolas stared at her in amazement. Elf women were not like this at all. They were quiet, and...emotionless. Genie was loud and seemed to have no shame. Legolas didn't see this as a turn-off at all though; her fiery spirit captivated him.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
His voice was low and smooth. Much different from Ambien's. Wait...why was she comparing Legolas to her fiancé?  
  
Trying to hiding her emotions, she replied, "I assume you're here with the other elves for the negotiations," at his nod she continued. "What I don't know is why you were hiding in the bushes and watching me!"  
  
"I am sorry, m'lady," Legolas bowed. "I did not mean to spy on you, but I heard you practicing and-"  
  
Suddenly a shout broke out from further in the forest.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! STOP!"  
  
Genie gasped; the voice sounded like her father's! Her sword raised high, she took off running, Legolas hurrying after her. He at once noticed the ease in which she ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over roots. She was unlike any human woman he'd ever seen.  
  
Suddenly they burst out into an open clearing and came to a skidding stop. It was completely empty, but the numerous footprints on the ground told the whole story. Before Legolas could even get a good look at the ground Genie said, more to herself than to him, "It was my father, and the elves. They were meeting here." Before Legolas could agree she continued. "There must have been a disagreement of sorts. At least, Father got upset over something. Some of the elves started to surround him, and then, they attacked him." Only then did she look up at Legolas and the fire in her eyes burned bright and dangerous. "Your people kidnapped my father while you distracted me."  
  
Without warning Genie lifted up her sword and ran strait towards Legolas, intending to run him through. She could almost taste her victory when she suddenly felt a vice-like grip on her wrist and the sword was wrenched out of her grasp. In one instant she was bearing down on the traitorous elf; the next she was caught in his clutches with her own sword at her throat.  
  
"Before you do anything," Legolas finally spoke. "Let me say this. I had nothing to do with your father's kidnapping. I was not sent to distract you. I did not even want to come to this." Genie attempted to struggle but the cold steel of the sword bit into her throat and she stopped at once. "I won't hesitate to kill you," Legolas said. "But I'd really rather not. I would sooner destroy a stain glass window than someone of your beauty." He let that sink in then continued. "Now, I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to go after me." She waited for a full five seconds, then finally, stiffly nodded. He pulled the sword away and held it behind him as she stepped away from him. "I suggest you hurry back to your castle and tell your people what has happened." All of a sudden he tossed her sword back to her. For only an instant she took her eyes off him to catch her sword, but when she looked back his was gone.  
  
"Go back to castle," she repeated his words. "Does he really expect anybody to come to my father's aid. They're all like Ambien. I am my father's only hope." With this decision she slid her sword into her belt and started off on the trail of the elves.  
  
So how was it????? did u like it?????? 


End file.
